Conversión
by Pyb World
Summary: El pasado siempre interviene en el presente. Y ahora, meses más tarde, una persona creída muerta vuelve a ser nombrada en la BSAA. Ya que no siempre después de la tormenta llega la calma.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Capcom.

**Advertencia:** Esto está basado en "Principio del fin", sin embargo ese pequeño fic es totalmente independiente de éste. Solo he copiado parte de la idea, nada más.

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Es igual que las películas de terror. Las luces, casi sin resistir, parpadean suavemente, iluminando los cadáveres totalmente desangrados del piso, el pasillo está llenos de ellos. La sangre parece más pintura de las paredes que parte del cuerpo humano. Tanto mujeres como hombres, algunos con los ojos abiertos mirando el vacío, otros dando la espalda y algunos con uno o dos miembros menos.

Solo hay dos seres vivo en el pasillo, él y la cosa que antes había sido un ser humano.

La cosa es que no es cualquier ser humano.

Piers aprieta el arma, para mantenerla firme. Por primera vez en su vida se siente inseguro de matar a un infectado. Así que para no llamar mucho la atención de la bestia, avanza con paso lento, procurando no pisar las víctimas desparramadas. Está listo para disparar, y aunque tiene la perfecta oportunidad de elaborar ese movimiento, no lo hace.

Ahora comprende, entiende a Chris cuando no podía disparar a Finn Macauley y al resto del equipo, a pesar de estar infectados, o cuando le dijo que no matara a Marco. En ese entonces había sido un poco simple poder disparar a unos de sus compañeros.

Pero ahora...

No tiene sentido no disparar, ya que _eso_ ha matado a muchas personas. Y Claire también ha dicho que, como él ya no era el de antes, entonces podían matarlo. Después de todo, su hermano murió salvando al mundo. Pero el amargo sabor de la muerte no se fue de sus palabras al decirlo.

Parte del problemas es que_ eso_, también ha salvado a muchas personas en su anterior vida, incluyéndolo a él.

El cuerpo desfigurado le escucha, se da la vuelta y esos ojos animales le miran con sed de su vida. Piers aprieta ligeramente el gatillo cuando el monstruo se empieza a acercar lentamente.

¿Por qué no le dispara? Ese monstruo ya no es el capitán, ahora él es el nuevo capitán, lo ha sido por ya unos meses. La historia de Chris había terminado en China, al morir en la explosión. Y Piers al enterarse del escape en este lugar y las muchas muertes, había estado seguro que podía hacer este trabajo. Se lo había dicho a Jill. Pero hablar siempre ha sido más fácil que actuar, por desgracia había olvidado ese punto.

Si no dispara, el monstruo matará a muchas más personas.

Entonces Piers decide, por la BSAA.

Apunta a la cabeza del ex capitán del equipo.

El silencio es interrumpido por pasos apresurados. Piers no voltea a ver quién es, su vista ya está fijada en su próximo objetivo.

Algo cambia en la cara del monstruo, y cuando mira en su dirección, es como si Piers no estuviera ahí. Los ojos de Chris se centran en algo al final del pasillo y ocurre algo inesperado. Reconocimiento. Esos ojos dejan de ser los ojos de un animal.

Pero ya es tarde.

El sonido del disparo y el encuentro de la bala con la carne en putrefacción antes había sido música para sus oídos. Pero esta vez es diferente. Todo es diferente. Ya no es ese típico sonido acompañado de otros similares, sino el sonido acompañado del pequeño suspiro de una mujer a la que se le ha quitado el aire. Luego el golpe del cuerpo, ahora verdaderamente vacío, contra el suelo y otros cuerpos.

Es obvio que está muerto, pero Piers sigue con el arma lista para otro asalto si es necesario. Mas no lo piensa así la recién llegada, que pasa a su lado a paso rápido y se inclina junto al cuerpo muerto. Sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente, pero no llora. Se mantiene en una pieza. Jill es fuerte. Sabe como sobrellevar los acontecimientos duros. Como la muerte de un amigo.

El dolor reflejado en sus movimientos solo son pequeños deslices de su fuerza.

Piers solo mira como ella atiende al exánime, con las facciones inexpresivas.

Hace frío.


End file.
